The present invention relates in general to various improved constructions for outdoor furniture and in particular to a wheeled lounge chair convertible to a lightduty wagon.
A wide variety of outdoor furniture exists in the current market, much of it lightweight and easily transportable. Such furniture is, however, typically kaggage which the owner often must carry along with other items to the beach or other outdoor areas. Typically, existing apparatus can not effectively carry items for outdoor recreational use. A piece of furniture which converts to a means for carrying such items would greatly improve the ability of the outdoor enthusiast to get to and enjoy recreational areas.
Various methods and apparatus are known in the art for constructing folding furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,905 to Sevick discloses a wheeled, articulated roll-away bed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,113 to Rapprich discloses a foldable hygienic couch with a tubular frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,647 to Vanderploeq discloses a convertible chaise cot-bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,614 to Zinneman discloses a combination game cart and hunting chair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,330 to Zawadowsky discloses a rectangularly sectioned folding bed. Other exemplary U.S. patents include Burton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,389; Pittas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,032; Barril, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,286; Baker, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,154; Morrison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,601; Rainwater, U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,222; and O'Rourke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,377. The disclosures of the above-indicated patents are fully incorporated herein by reference.